Midnight Confessionals
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: She feels a hand abruptly over her mouth, instantly arousing her from a disturbing sleep.  Rated M for a reason loves. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (Try to) Enjoy, love(s).**

She feels a hand abruptly over her mouth, instantly arousing her from a disturbing sleep.

"Don't scream," a rich, soothing, familiar male voice whispers in her ear, reluctantly, instantly quickening her heartbeat.

A dark chuckle escapes his _ohso _perfect lips as his wandering hand detect the rush of adrenaline in her system and the warming flush on her skin, where the cloud-shrouded stars lit up both their skin and his way, dragging her along in the cloak of the moonless night. She stumbles, so used to high heels and not her bare feet. He growls in her ear and she smirks at his agigation. His roaming hands temporarily leave her body to open the heavy metal door and she lets him think she misses the heat of his touch with a light whimper. The light shines in the hallway, reflecting off her raven hair before he quickly grabs her fragile hand with his rough, calloused one and she notices him putting him put his thin shirt in a weak attempt to stop the confessional camera to not record what was about to happen.

"Why did you drag me here?" she asks defensively, while putting her hands on her thin hips.

"I thought you would know by now, babe. I know that you want me too," he says with a smirk that shows off his white teeth.

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep," she replies, with her concieted attitude overcoming the groginess she suffers from in the dimly lit room. She begins to walk away, ignoring the coldness of the metal slowly sinking into her pampered feet. He grabs her miniature forearm with his tanned hands.

"Come on, you know you want me," he says huskily, with his emerald eyes smoldering, melting her frigid grey ones.

"Fuck you," she snarls in a harsh tone, struggling against his strong grip, reaching for the handle on the freezing, monochromatic door. A plan starts forming in her head, then.

"Right now would be ideal," he purrs, bringing her hand to his obvious erection through his pajama pants.

"Get off me!" she screams, struggling for her hand to be freed, knowing he'll only want her more.

"Never," he whispers huskily, taking her other other hand and putting it behind her back, along with the other that was just touching his hard-on, holding both of her hands with his gentle hands.

She acts like she's fighting the urge to moan, but lets it echo around the small room.

"Proved you wrong, didn't I," he whispers, exactly one inch away from her lips, with his breath mixing and mingling with hers.

"Shut up and kiss me," she says, with frigid iron eyes filled with false lust.

He kisses her roughly, the taste of tangerines and mint invading her mouth. An unseen smirk rests on her lips as she lifts  
her leg, subtly knocking off his shirt, the neon, glowing red light on the camera on, indicating it's on. Her petite leg wraps around his muscled waist, and he is quick to grab her ass and lift the other around his body, and push her against the wall. She gives a false moan, rolling her eyes before placing feather kisses on his perfectly sculpted neck and collarbone before he stops her by lifting up her chin and biting softly at the fine, unblemished skin on her neck.  
She gives another fake, calculated moan and pushes her chest up against his chiseled chin. He gets the hint and pushes her skimpy shirt down before taking a pink nipple in his moth. His tongue brushes against it as he gently sucks on it. Her lips become parted and her breaths become labored as she realizes she actually enjoys his attention as he moves to pay attention to her right nipple, leaving the other one wanting his mouth again.

She lifts his head back up, her perfectly manicured hands intertwined in his brunette hair, rolling her eyes at his closed ones and slipping her tongue in his mouth, tasting the signature tangerine-and-mint taste he has. He pulls away.

"Behave, sweetie," he says, with his breath labored and jade eyes, harshly ruined with dilated pupils that only spoke of lust.

"Well then you be patient, _honey_," she replies, with malice dripping off of the pet name.

"No chance of that, sweetheart," he whispers, about to bring his fine, dusky lips to her swollen rose-colored ones, before she pushes him back, fake nails digging into his flawless chest.

"Tell that to the camera, baby," she seductively purrs, pressing her lips to his again before taking her hands from his now-cut chest and pulling her top up.

"Good night, Alejandro. Absolutely wonderful time," she smirks, disentangles her small legs from his waist and walks out, the slamming sound of the metal door reverberating around the confessional booth now. He looks at the spot she was in, cinereal eyes shining with what he thought was lust, and smooth midnight hair sticking to her forehead from sweat, just seconds ago. He laughs darkly, shaking his head.

"Good one, Heather," he says to the camera, the bubblegum-and-temptation taste of her still in his mouth, like a bitter aftertaste of something sweet. He grabs his shirt off of the filthy, freezing floor and put it back on, sweat making the cotton fabric stick to his tanned, lustful skin.

"Clever bitch," he says, shaking his head, once again, while running his hands through his smooth, soft russet hair, wondering how he could possibly get revenge.

**Touch it...**

**Feel it...**

**Satisfy it...**

**Oh yeah...**

**Right there...**

**So good...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Try to) Enjoy, love(s).**

His hand is on her mouth, again. She feels a strong wave of nostalgia and ignores it, silently thanking him for taking her away from yet another disturbed sleep. The rough skin of his hand is taken away from her fine mouth and takes her much-smaller hands. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the light of the waning moon nearly at their level, almost stealing the rich colour of the moonlight. His tanned skin seemed to leave imprints and shadows on her skin, poisoning the purity as he helped her up off of the freezing metal. She made an annoyed, breathless sound as she got up, wiping nonexistent dust of her bare thighs and clothes. His eyes, as if of their own subconscious will, traveled to her ass.

"Hello? Anyone there? Or did you just wake me up just to stare at my ass all night?" she hissed, in a whisper to not wake up the other contestants that managed to be lulled asleep by the repetitive motion of the plane. Her short temper rises when she see's him smile with those perfectly-crafted lips.

"Well? Are you going to do anythin—"

She's instantly cut off as her kisses her, forcefully taking advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue in. She instantly becomes alert and tense before relaxing into it, knowing he'll only persist if she struggles. There's a slight foreign feeling—enjoyment, she realizes. It's so little she pretends it's not even there.

Her mercury eyes stay open, noticing how his are closed, darker lids covering his rare winter emeralds. The tangerine and mint taste is still there, she notes with shock. He finally separates himself from her petite frame, with that damn smirk on his face.

"What the fuck was that?" she asks, death directed towards him in her grey eyes, and raven hair sticking to her forehead from sweat—it's _ohso_ hot to her now.

"The greatest thing you will every experience," he whispers back, his lips stretched into that mischievous smile.

"More like the greatest greatest _torture_," her voice is a hiss, poisoned with anger. She stomps off, her bare feet sticking to the freezing metal and loses her balance, so used to her high heels.

He catches her, his tanned arms brushing against her bare stomach. Electricity catches them both off guard, and she looks at him, biting the soft flesh of her swollen lips. His jaded emerald eyes compliment the smirk that's barely seen. He knows he's winning this war with her.

"Thank you," her voice still holds venom, before she tries to untangle herself from his muscular arm.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" his mischievous smile was evident even without her seeing it. Her smile was covered with an artificial look of disgust before a stinging sensation was felt on his cheek. He instantly lets go of her, a small _thud_ as her thin body hitting the arctic metal.

"What the fuck was that for?" his voice held hints of laughter in it as he held a hand to his reddened cheek.

"For being an asshole," her voice is harsh, and finding herself missing his dominant hand around her petite waist.

"Oh, then you're gonna find me a real _dick_ by the end of the night, babe," he says, as he removed his hand from his injured cheek, wincing as he did so. That same hand offered her up, a silent decision for her to make.

She stares at the hand, cold cinerescent eyes calculating while her mind is contemplating. After an impatient sigh from his rich voice, she takes his warmer hand. Shivers run through her body at the feel of his rough skin on hers.

He jerks her up, shock running through his body at her choice to pick him over her (obviously effective) beauty sleep. He takes the lead, going through the cheap alloy hallway, before finding the door and dragging her into the dark room.

There was only one sparsely placed window, and she couldn't tell which room it was. She really didn't give a damn, when she felt him press her up against the freezing wall, though. Her body instantly chilled at feeling the wall, its coldness pressing through her clothes. It caused goosebumps to grace her skin and her nipples to harden.

Hardness was everywhere, then. His hands held hers, with his chest pressing her even further into the impenetrable wall, and his erection against her waist. The camera for the confessional booth was recording, a red light in the darkness indicating it was working and he smirked at the before forcefully kissing, the taste of bubblegum and vanilla lipgloss invading his mouth. A light moan escapes her mouth against her will, and a his grin was felt against her lips before he broke away and started kissing and biting the soft ivory of her neck.

Fingers weave their way into his ebony strands of hair, pulling his head lower to her chest. Her blush is more prominent, cherry tainting her eburnean cheeks as he starts pulling down her top with experienced hands. A breathless moan escaped her pale lips when the chilling air reaches her breasts. By instinct and practice, she instantly pushes her chest out, silently begging for his mouth. He complies to her silent demand, and he takes one rose nipple in his mouth, roughly sucking on it and using his pearl teeth more than once. Her head tilts back, enjoying the sensation of his mouth. He pulls away, ignoring her small whisper of protest.

Their lips meet against, her bubblegum and vanilla lipgloss taste still there. He moans as she decides to reverse the roles and begins to bite and lick his _perfectly_ unblemished bronze neck. Her lips begin to move to his collarbone, with her fine fingers impatiently. His shaky hands runs his hand through her raven hair, lightly pushing her head lower. Her mouth roams his tanned, sweaty muscles, slowly going lower, until he stops her. He wanted to be in control, so he's gonna make sure it stays that way.

He pushes her against the wall, roughly. His lips lightly kiss her earlobe before whispering, "Say hello to the viewing world for me, _beautiful_. Thank you so much for the good time, wake me up if you ever need me again." His voice is at the door with that last word, before he slips into the light of the waning moon.

She shakes her head and glares at the red light she just noticed. A cold, bitter laugh escapes her flushed, swollen lips while pain pricks in her chest. A liquid diamond runs down her cheek, smearing her perfect makeup.

"I _never_ lose, Alejandro. _Never_."

**Touch it...  
Feel it...  
Satisfy it...  
Oh yeahhhh...  
Lower...  
Juss a bit more lower...  
Push it...  
Oh yeahhhh...  
l  
l  
l  
\/**


End file.
